nintendodsfandomcom-20200213-history
100 Classic Book Collection
100 Classic Book Collection is a title for the Nintendo DS by Nintendo and Genius Sonority that consists of 100 classic novels by a variety of writers, and 10 extra ones that can be downloaded via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Some of the works included are plays rather than books. A version of the product was made available on DSiWare in Japan for 500 Nintendo Points. List of books *''Little Women'' - Louisa May Alcott *''Emma'' - Jane Austen *''Mansfield Park'' - Jane Austen *''Persuasion'' - Jane Austen *''Pride and Prejudice'' - Jane Austen *''Sense and Sensibility'' - Jane Austen *''Stowe Uncle Tom's Cabin'' - Harriet Beecher *''Lorna Doone'' - R.D. Blackmore *''The Tenant of Wildfell Hall'' - Anne Bronte *''Jane Eyre'' - Charlotte Bronte *''The Professor'' - Charlotte Bronte *''Shirley'' - Charlotte Bronte *''Villette'' - Charlotte Bronte *''Wuthering Heights'' - Emily Bronte *''The Pilgrim's Progress'' - John Bunyan *''Little Lord Fauntleroy'' - Frances Burnett *''The Secret Garden'' - Frances Burnett *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' - Lewis Carroll *''Through the Looking-Glass'' - Lewis Carrol *''The Moonstone'' - Wilkie Collins *''The Woman in White'' - Wilkie Collins *''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' - Carlo Colodi *''The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes'' - Arthur Conan Doyle *''The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes'' - Arthur Conan Doyle *''Lord Jim'' - Joseph Conrad *''What Katy Did'' - Susan Coolidge *''Last of the Mochicans'' - James Fenimore Cooper *''Robinson Crusoe'' - Daniel Defoe *''Barnaby Rudge'' - Charles Dickens *''Bleak House'' - Charles Dickens *''A Christmas Carol'' - Charles Dickens *''Dombey and Son'' - Charles Dickens *''Great Expectations'' - Charles Dickens *''Hard Times'' - Charles Dickens *''Martin Chuzzlewit'' - Charles Dickens *''Nicholas Nickleby'' - Charles Dickens *''The Old Curiosity Shop'' - Charles Dickens *''Oliver Twist'' - Charles Dickens *''The Pickwick Papers'' - Charles Dickens *''A Tale of Two Cities'' - Charles Dickens *''The Count of Monte Cristo'' - Alexandre Dumas *''The Three Musketeers'' - Alexandre Dumas *''Adam Bede'' - George Eliot *''Middlemarch'' - George Eliot *''The Mill on the Floss'' - George Eliot *''King Solomon's Mines'' - Henry Rider Haggard *''Far From the Madding Crowd'' - Thomas Hardy *''The Mayor of Caterbridge'' - Thomas Hardy *''Tess of the D'Urbervilles'' - Thomas Hardy *''Under the Greenwood Tree'' - Thomas Hardy *''The Scarlet Letter'' - Nathaniel Hawthorne *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' - Victor Hugo *''Les Miserables'' - Victor Hugo *''The Sketch Book of Geoffrey Crayon'' - Washington Irving *''Westward Ho!'' - Charles Kingsley *''Sons and Lovers'' - D.H. Lawrence *''The Phantom of the Opera'' - Gaston Leroux *''The Call of the Wild'' - Jack London *''White Fang'' - Jack London *''Moby Dick'' - Herman Melville *''Tales of Mystery and Imagination'' - Edgar Allen Poe *''Invahoe'' - Sir Walter Scott *''Rob Roy'' - Sir Walter Scott *''Waverley'' - Sir Walter Scott *''Black Beauty'' - Anna Sewell *''All's Well That Ends Well'' - William Shakespeare *''Antony and Cleopatra'' - William Shakespeare *''As You Like It'' - William Shakespeare *''The Comedy of Errors'' - William Shakespeare *''Hamlet'' - William Shakespeare *''Julius Caesar'' - William Shakespeare *''King Henry the Fifth'' - William Shakespeare *''King Lear'' - William Shakespeare *''King Richard the Third'' - William Shakespeare *''Love's Labour's Lost'' - William Shakespeare *''Macbeth'' - William Shakespeare *''The Merchant of Venice'' - William Shakespeare *''A Midsummer-Night's Dream'' - William Shakespeare *''Much Ado About Nothing'' - William Shakespeare *''Othello, the Moor of Venice'' - William Shakespeare *''Romeo and Juliet'' - William Shakespeare *''The Taming of the Shrew'' - William Shakespeare *''The Tempest'' - William Shakespeare *''Timon of Athens'' - William Shakespeare *''Titus Andronicus'' - William Shakespeare *''Twelfth Night'' - William Shakespeare *''The Winter's Tale'' - William Shakespeare *''Kidnapped'' - Robert Louis Stevenson *''The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll'' - Robert Louis Stevenson *''Treasure Island'' - Robert Louis Stevenson *''Gulliver's Travels'' - Jonathan Swift *''Vanity Fair'' - William Thackeray *''Barchester Towers'' - Anthony Trollope *''Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' - Mark Twain *''Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' - Mark Twain *''Round the World in Eighty Days'' - Jules Verne *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' - Jules Verne *''The Importance of Being Earnest'' - Oscar Wilde *''The Picture of Dorian Gray'' - Oscar Wilde Reception The game on its first week of sale sold around 21,000 copies. The next week it did much better when 55,000 people purchased the game. It continued to sell well the following weeks and has currently sold 300,000 copies in Europe and Australia combined. The game has not been released in America or Japan, though in Japan a version of the game was released via DSiWare for 500 Nintendo Points. Very few people reviewed the game due to its debatable stance as a video game. Currently on Gamerankings the game holds an average of %70.20. Eurogamer went as far as to give the game a 4/10. They were the least receptive of the game, stating that the game is not worth the money and the time to boot it up to read a book, and that joining a library is much cheaper as well. Other critics were more positive of the game, with Cubed3 going as far as to give it a 9/10 and Official Nintendo Magazine an 8.1/10. Category:Games Category:Online Games